Destiny
by EpicAndStrange
Summary: What happens if Katara didn't save Zuko's life when he was shot by Azula during Sozin's comet? Zutara


**Here is my first fan fiction on this new is titled Destiny. This is a Zutara One-shot that I thought of while I'm working on another Zutara fic that I will begin to work and upload soon. I haven't written anything in a while and this idea came to me today. I'm sorry for killing off Zuko, but I thought it was a good idea for this specific fan fic. Please enjoy…and I'm not pro-kill zuko, I'm very much zutara…and now I'm rambline. Mkay, have fun. Read and Review!**

_It's my entire fault. His life...his life was in my hands, and I couldn't save him. _

Katara's eyes were blurred with un wanted tears as she stared down at the marble floor of the Fire Nation palace. A huge crowd of people surrounded her, but she, Sokka, Toph and Aang all stood solemnly in the front row of the procession. Katara glanced up at the casket probably only about ten feet away from the front row. Only Iroh and a Fire Sage stood near the large wooden box. The normally jolly old man stood there sullen, glancing back from the coffin to the crowd of people that came to attend this melancholy event. It was as if the wise old man could not believe this fate.

The Fire Sage slowly stepped in front of the casket, facing the crowd of people from all over. He cleared his throat and began to speak the typical ceremonial words of the lost.

"We gather here today to honor and remember the life of Prince Zuko, Heir to the throne, and hope of our Nation." He paused and scanned the crowd.

"Son of Ursa, now passed. Son of Ozai, now under custody. Brother of Azula, under custody. Nephew of Iroh. Friend and mentor of Avatar Aang. Friends of Katara and Sokka of the Water tribe. Friend of Toph of the Earth Kingdom. Katara felt herself shiver a bit when she heard the old man call out her name. She glanced to her side and saw her friends look sad and surprised at the same time when their names were spoken. It was hard to believe that this was once the face of the enemy they were mourning over. This was once the teenager, who stalked, attempted to capture and hurt the group. Only just recently did Zuko earn the gang's trust and came to the ranks of friendship.

The tired old man continued; "Zuko did not die in vain. He died trying to save the world from the wrath of Azula, on the day of the solar eclipse, when Fire Lord Ozai made himself the Phoenix King and tried to take over the world and humanity"

Zuko really had changed, going from a confused banished prince trying to seek the destiny of his Four Fathers, to the Avatar's fire bending master in attempts of saving the world. He realized that _that _was his actual destiny. What he was born to do.

"He was murdered by Azula, trying to save Katara's life from a blast of lightning" The Sage brought up. All of the cloudy and teary eyes of the crowd rested on the young water bender, and she could feel their stares burning in her back. The wave of eyes brought the feeling of regret flood through her once again, and it only had been gone for a few minutes.

The Sage could probably sense the awkwardness and moved on.

"And so we lay him to rest, the hope of bringing some sense into our Nation" As he said that, he turned to face the casket, powerfully bending a blast of fire to the wood, it catching on fire as quick brush. "May you rest in peace, Prince Zuko" The rest of the people bowed their heads in respect. Tears came pouring out of the Gangs' eyes, especially Katara's.

Another Fire Sage came in front of the procession, carrying the Fire Lord's insignia wrapped in silk. His face was sullen and serious.

"And now presenting our new Lord, the original direct bloodline." Iroh made his way to the Sage, kneeling in front of him; the old, loving uncle faced the crowd with a blank expression. The gold flame hair piece was held above his gray top knot. Iroh's light brown eyes flickered with sadness. No confidence, no pride, no hope. He was not supposed to be up here. Zuko was.

"Hail Fire Lord Iroh!" The Sage called, stuffing the head piece in the hair. Iroh stared out at the people's faces, now his country.

The calm fire nation night rolled in. The heat of the summer dimmed down bringing in a light breeze to cool down the normally sweltering country. The large golden orb sunk down behind the hills and mountains, showing the last remains of the ruins and destruction of the battle that was only days before. Cicadas and frogs chirped, but that was the only sound that was audible near, maybe in the whole world. No visitors of the palace spoke after the ceremony and funeral, as if taking an unorganized vigil. Katara sat down on a bench in the garden just outside the palace in the court yard. That was burnt down too, covered in ash and soot. The pond was polluted with black and murk and the cherry blossom trees were bare and black. The stone bench was the only untouched place. She breathed out heavily and her shoulders slouched. Katara blankly stared at her feet kick the soot covered ground. There had to be grass under there somewhere.

"_He was murdered by Azula, trying to save Katara's life from a blast of lightning"_ those words ranged in Katara's ears. She got awkward stares from people for the rest of the ceremony and the rest of the day. Did everyone honestly think she was part of the reason he died? Did they not know that she tried everything in her power and abilities to save his life? He saved hers. If it was her who had been shot, it would've been over. Zuko couldn't heal, and no one else could. She owes him that.

_I should've been able to save him. It's my fault._ Just thinking that brought heavy sobs that racked her chest and made her whole body shake with misery. She and Zuko had only just started to like each other; she helped him find the man that killed her mother. He saved her life…several times throughout this whole journey since she and Sokka left the South Pole. He was the face of the enemy for the longest time in her eyes, but only recently had become the face of change. How people can change. The face of friendship. Now he was dead. For some reason, as soon as they became friends, Katara always had an idea that their little friendship could go farther. Now that could never happen. She couldn't even return the favor of him saving her life by saving his. Zuko is dead. Like that's some reward.

"…Zuko…..I'm…I'm so sorry…" Katara whispered, her face buried in her hands, now soaked with tears. She hadn't felt this much sadness all at once since her mother passed away. Probably not even this much _emotion _all at once either.

"I should've saved you…I was too slow….you should be Fire Lord Zuko now….not the late Prince Zuko…." Katara spoke to no one. There was no person around to see her, or hear her cries. She didn't even notice the sky go dark and the wind pick up. Suddenly it felt like someone was sitting beside her.

_Probably Aang, or Sokka, or even Iroh_

The presence of the person felt male-like. She felt a warm, but light hand clasp around her shoulder.

"I want to be alone" Katara said without looking up from her grief. She felt the strong warm arm wrap around her.

_I know that hug…._

"Katara..." The mysterious person breathed. He sounded so familiar…like...

_Zuko…..Zuko? Zuko!_

Katara shot her head around to see the dead prince. Zuko sat next her looking like how she last left him, his shirt red tunic ripped, and his hair down, scar over his eye and his face serious. The gash in his chest was missing though. The fourteen year old girl rubbed her blurry blue eyes, in hopes the mirage wouldn't go away. He still remained.

"I let you die, Zuko…" Katara murmured. "Zuko" still sat there, staring into her blue eyes, still holding on to the girl. "You should be alive right now" She began crying again. "You saved me, all the time, you helped me, you trusted me, we became friends and I let you just die!" she fell into his arms, surprised he didn't fade away right there. His hand made small circles on her blue cloth clad back and held Katara as she sobbed.

"It's alright" He answered her. "I saw this coming…I finally found my destiny" He looked down at her. Katara looked up at him through the water in her eyes.

"Your destiny was to die?" she questioned, still being held.

"My destiny" he corrected her, kissing the top of her head, sending shivers through Katara. "Was to teach Aang fire bending, bring balance to the world. Redeem myself. Give my Uncle the throne" He paused. "And to gain your trust and love." It was quiet for a moment. What did this image of Zuko mean by love? Friendship love? Sibling love? Love –love? Either way, there won't be any of it now.

"Katara, I love you." He whispered. "I always have. If I had to die any way at all, I'm so happy it was protecting you. You have so much to offer in this new and improving world. My duty is done" She stared up at the fire bender, looking into his blazing amber eyes. The warmth of his body surrounded her. Was she dreaming? Or was she seeing a ghost? A vision? How could she feel him, and understand him so clearly?

Zuko leaned down and kissed the girl gently on the lips, Katara fully returning the mysterious touch of lips. _Finally_

"You don't have to regret anything." He said when their lips gently parted. "You did all you could. This was meant to happen. Uncle is going to lead a great nation, and he will find a blood line soon." Zuko's words reassured her. "You are strong, extraordinarily skilled and beautiful. Katara, you're only fourteen and you're a master water bender! But don't be so hard on yourself. You are going to save many lives in the future, and I'll be watching you. So don't worry, everything is fine. No one is angry with you; they know you did what you could. You even put Azula in her place, and they have a million thanks for that." All what Zuko said was in a whisper. His voice was fading away. Katara strained to listen.

"Thank you for trusting me after everything" Zuko told her. His mirage of his strong body began fading away beneath Katara's thin arms. "That's all I ever really wanted"

Katara was speechless. She didn't know what to say back to the Zuko image that was clearly beginning to fade away. "Thank you Zuko" was all she could think of to choke out. Suddenly a breeze of cold air softly brushed her arms, she looked around and Zuko was gone. For good. There was no trace of a ghost being near anywhere. She didn't know whether or not to feel reassured and relieved, or just sadder. Either way the water bender began crying again, this time more quiet.

A twig snapped beneath the feet of someone behind her. Katara spun her tear covered head around to see Iroh a few feet behind her.

"I'm sorry" He said quickly, his low voice quietly booming. Katara said nothing and stared out to the destroyed garden in front of her. Fire Lord Iroh took the empty seat next to her. Silence filled the air.

"This garden will be beautiful again" He said out of know where, looking around with dreamy eyes, but strained hope in his voice. Katara fingered a strand of her hair and wiped her teary eyes.

"Flowers and turtle ducks will fill this place, the grass will be green, the pond will be clear and everything will be right again." He told her. Katara didn't know why he was talking about a garden. She rarely understood the wise old man.

"I'm so sorry, Iroh" Katara said finally, forgetting about his new title.

"What is to be sorry about, Katara? You saved the world from being ruled by Azula, you taught the Avatar water bending, you helped bring peace to the world. You and Zuko became friends. You're young. You did everything you could. It was his destiny and he is in peace with himself now."

"That's what he said…" She murmured.

"He said...?" Iroh began to question, but suddenly understood. "Of course he said that. He wanted you to know that before he moved on. His duty is done, he will rest in peace. Now it's time to do our duty" Iroh told her, comforting the girl. "To rebuild this world. He's filled his destiny"

The two sat in silence. Maybe Iroh and Zuko were right. It was now time for them to do all their part. Zuko already redeemed himself and fulfilled his fate.

"Thank you ,Fire Lord Iroh." Katara said, the tears ceasing for the first time that day.

Iroh smiled and looked out into the sky, with full moon beginning to rise.

"Destiny is a funny thing, isn't it?" He brought up, sounding familiar rolling off his tongue.

Katara nodded and stared into the starry sky, a little less burdened then before.


End file.
